


Once Lost Is Again Found

by WolfintheSnow



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfintheSnow/pseuds/WolfintheSnow
Summary: Qrow is in the doghouse for losing something precious to Ozpin and needs to find a way to make it right.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Once Lost Is Again Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to my OzQrow Secret Santa, @brassballoon on Tumblr. Happy (belated) holidays! <3

"Pour me another." Qrow slammed the glass onto the bar.

"This is your last one, then I'm cutting you off. I don't care if you own the place or not."

"Tch." Qrow tapped his finger against the whiskey glass, clearly agitated.

The haunted sounds of Bauhaus led to the syncopated rhythms of The Cure as the crowd danced and socialized. It was the monthly goth night at The Raven, one of Vale's most popular clubs and the place was packed. Those in attendance decked out in black and dark tones, chains and dark lolita dresses, eyeliner and black lipstick. Qrow was equally dressed in black and eyeliner, his ebon hair, streaked with gray, fluffed up in his usual hairstyle. He looked the part, but even if he was the owner, tonight he looked darker than everyone around him by the weight of whatever was bothering him.

Raven sighed. "Look. You're acting more emo than all the kids in this place. Are you going to tell me what's up, or drown further into your drink?"

Qrow sighed, as he ran his hands hard through his hair until his forehead rested in his hands.

"I fucked up. I fucked up with Oz, and now he's mad at me, and I have no idea how to fix it."

Raven leaned on the bar in front of Qrow to listen, softening just a touch. "Go on..." 

"Oz told me to clean up some things up in the garage while he was away for a week. So, I did. There was an old broken clock. It was covered in dust and dark from tarnish. It didn't look like it had been touched in years. I took it out with everything else. Turns out it was something important to Oz. One of a kind even. It wasn't supposed to be in the pile. It probably fell off the shelf above. Now I'm in the doghouse."

"But, how were you to know? It's not like you're a mind reader and it was obviously a mistake. Have you tried talking to Oz?"

"Yeah. He barely says a word to me for the last week. He won't even look at me. It's not good, Raven. I'm not sure what to do." He ran a hand through his hair anxiously before taking another sip, the ice clinking against the inside of the glass.

Raven thought for a moment. "Where did the stuff go that you got rid of?"

"I took it down to the thrift store to donate. The one on Third St. I stopped to see if the item was there, but the person working said they didn't remember it and I didn't see it when I looked."

"Hmm. I know the owner. Let me put in an inquiry, to see if we can track it down. What does the clock look like?"

"Hand me the back of the receipt pad over there. I'll sketch it for you."

Raven handed Qrow the pad of paper from the register behind her as Qrow pulled out a pen from his pocket. He clicked the pen and sketched a small clock. It was small, tarnished metal, most likely brass or something similar. The clock face was ornately painted with Roman numerals. A small door appeared to be below the clock face. There were small decorative features of leaves around the clock, which only stood about eight or nine inches tall. When Qrow was done, he handed the pad back to Raven, who studied the sketch for a moment before looking up. "Alright. I'll see what they say in the morning. I can't promise anything, but I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, I'll get you some water and have the kitchen send out a burger. Eat. No more alcohol tonight. I'll have Yatsu give you a ride home later. Just, give Oz some space for a bit. Maybe stay at Tai's for a couple of days while things cool down.”

Qrow gave out a heavy sigh. "Thanks, sis."

"Don't thank me yet. You may not like the bill I'll charge you later for this."

"Tch. Figures. Siblings."

Raven smacked him on the head with the notepad before disappearing to the other end of the bar, leaving Qrow to his thoughts.

****

Several long days passed without an update from Raven about the clock. Each day was an icy reception from Ozpin. Barely a word beyond what was necessary. Any attempt to lighten the mood was met with a cold shoulder by Ozpin, or a short rebuke. Ozpin prickled at any touch from Qrow, brushing it off as 'having work to do' before either heading to school for work or to his home office, closing the door behind him. Qrow was on pins and needles. He resorted to sleeping on the couch at night, with a night spent Tai's when Ozpin was home to grade papers late.

The early morning text from Raven made Qrow jump. _I have an update._

The clock had indeed gone through the thrift shop. However, the owner had noticed it and contacted a friend who liked to tinker in their spare time and repair clocks. The man had been immediately interested in the item and had purchased it. Raven had tracked the owner down and spoken to him. She gave Qrow the name of their shop and said the owner would be expecting him.

The bell above the door rang as Qrow opened and closed the shop door behind him. The shop was full of clocks and all manner of gadgets.

"Oh my, hello there! I'm Pietro, the proprietor of this fine establishment. How may I help you?" A jovial, bespectacled older gentleman in a wheelchair with a slight southern accent raised his head up from behind the counter. He wore a tweed flat cap and a bow tie, his eyes twinkling with laughter like a casually dressed Santa Claus.

"The name's Qrow. My sister said you'd be expecting me?"

"Oh yes! You're the boy with the clock. Yes, yes - your sister was it? She told me all about your situation. Yes, I have it right here. It will just be a moment." Pietro wheeled himself into the back, returning with the clock a minute or two later.

"Aside from any sentimental value, I can see the charm your friend found in this piece. It took me a few days to clean it up, but the interior was actually in decent shape. It just needed a good cleaning and a few small gears replaced internally, but overall not so bad. Added a bit of oil to loosen things up. I don't think it has run in a long time. It definitely wasn't mass produced. I even found an engraving underneath the dirt. It reads “Time Flies.” A beautiful piece indeed."

Qrow looked at the now cleaned up clock, sitting before him. It was actually quite impressive for a small clock. "This looks amazing! I can't believe you got it cleaned up and working."

"Oh, that's my specialty! Oh, and here is the best part. Your friend probably never even saw this before, but may have had a clue by the little doors below the clock face. Take a look." With a cheerful hum, Pietro set the clock hands both to XII on the clock face. The clock began to gently chime its song as the small doors opened, revealing a little golden bird. Qrow looked in awe as the small bird slid out and started to bob around, the wings raising up and down as it 'chirped' to the chime, before finally going back behind the doors after a minute.

"That's beautiful!"

"It truly is! The craftmanship people had for such things is simply remarkable. It was a joy just to fix this up to have it sing again." Pietro chuckled.

"And you're OK with selling the clock back to me?"

"Of course! It will be sad to let it go, but I can't keep everything I repair. Why, I'd never have a space for anything if I did! I have a small box this will fit in. Let me wrap this up for you and I'll ring you out."

Qrow's chest relaxed, feeling lighter for the first time in weeks. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Pietro smiled as he wrapped up the clock. "Happy to be of service. That makes me glad to hear."

****

Ozpin walked into the house. He removed his coat, hanging it up in the closet as he removed his shoes. Walking into his office, he noticed the neatly wrapped package lying on his desk. He pinched his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "Qrow," he spoke under his breath. Ozpin picked up the package and noticed the tag. _Time flies._ Slightly annoyed, Ozpin barely noticed the soft ticking coming from the package, which stopped him in his tracks. Perplexed, Ozpin worked to untie the ribbon. The ticking grew less muted as he lifted the lid from the package. He pulled the weighty item from the box and gasped as he freed the tissue paper from around the cleaned-up clock. Wide eyed, Ozpin looked the clock over slowly, gently running a finger along the edge, examining the tiny details almost reverently.

Qrow gently cleared his throat in the doorway of the open office door. He tentatively leaned against the door jam, hands in his pockets.

Ozpin whipped around, his mouth agape. "How did you - _where?!?!_ "

"It took some work, but I was able to find it. It works now. Cleaned up real nice." Qrow motioned toward the clock. "Go ahead. Put the hands to noon."

Ozpin placed the clock back on his desk and did as Qrow suggested. The clock began to chime its gentle tune as the tiny doors opened, revealing the clockwork avian within. The little bird slid out, bobbing its dance, wings extending and closing and extending again as it chirped. Ozpin watched with rapt attention, mesmerized by the tiny song and dance until it finished, retreating back into its clockwork home. 

A few moments passed after the tiny doors closed before Ozpin finally whispered, "Thank you." He looked up, his eyes shining, as if ready to cry. "This... it's one of the only treasures I have remaining from my childhood. I found it in the back of an old shop. It was thrown away as old junk, broken, but it simply fascinated me. I had always hoped to have it fixed up and hear its voice. Throughout all the bad times, I hoped to someday hear it sing. I rescued it from being thrown away so many times until I was old enough to leave that life behind. Somehow, I never seemed to get around to it, or find someone interested enough or with the skill to fix it. This.... means so much, Qrow. Thank you. And after I've treated you so coldly these past few weeks. I was wrong for doing so. I ... overreacted. I'm sorry."

Qrow walked over to Ozpin, his expression soft. He reached a calloused hand to Ozpin's cheek, Ozpin leaning into the touch. He pulled Ozpin close, holding him in a long embrace. "Your welcome, and I forgive you. I missed you."

"I missed you too, and I'm sorry."

Qrow relaxed enough to press his lips to Ozpin who melted into the kiss. His hands traveled down Ozpin's side to grab his ass firmly, Ozpin jumping a bit in surprise. "Make it up to me?" Qrow asked playfully. 

“What did you have in mind?” Ozpin’s eyes were soft and shining drops of amber.

“Maybe a little of this -” Qrow started to kiss Ozpin’s jawline. Soft kisses leading to soft licks. A line of affection trailing down Ozpin’s neck to his shoulder. Qrow stopped to suck for a few moment.

“Oh! Yes, ah -” Ozpin breathed.

“How about a bit… more?”

Ozpin's cheeks were already pink. "Yes."

"Hmmm...." Qrow worked to undo Ozpin's belt and pants. A slight tug and boxers and pants fell to the floor, before he did the same to his own. He took Ozpin's cock and his own into his hands, firmly rubbing and stroking up and down.

"...uhh..... Qroooow..ah..." Ozpin _whined_ , his head dropping back.

Qrow, himself starting to breath heavy, leaned in to kiss and lick the pale flesh of his lover's chest, Ozpin's body twitching with electricity. His tongue circled a nipple. A few playful licks before he took the nipple between his lips, sucking, then gently pulling on it with his teeth, setting Ozpin alight further.

"Oh! Oh, _gods_ \- " 

Qrow chuckled breathlessly. He raked his teeth across Ozpin's chest, leaving a few bites, marking the smooth skin. His expert touch pumped more firmly, slowly at first, then speeding up, Ozpin bucking and moaning at the sensation. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. He could feel Ozpin's balance started to waiver as he unraveled against the desk. Precum was already dripping from his cock. He moaned, aggressively pumping, close to cumming. _Gods_ , how he missed this. The last few weeks had been hell and he was all too eager to finish. Screw drawing this out. His need was too great. He ground himself against Ozpin, speeding up his strokes. They were both close and he wanted relief _now_! A few pumps more and they both came apart, orgasm ripping through both.

 _"Qrow!"_ Ozpin cried out, arching backward against his desk.

Qrow couldn't hold back any longer, cumming seconds later. " _Oz -_ ," he cried out as cum pumped onto his hand and their chests. Their erections pulsed until they were spent and empty. Covered in sweat, Qrow pulled Ozpin into an embrace, leaning against him for balance against the desk. They stayed that way for some time, breathless and limp, taking comfort in each others' arms, touch starved.

"I hope I can make it up to you further," Ozpin spoke, rubbing his hands lazily across Qrow's back, licking Qrow’s ear. "Let's go out for dinner. My treat. I can take you to that steakhouse you enjoy. Though, I do think we should both clean up first."

"Mmm. Sounds like a deal. Then I can treat you to ‘dessert’ when we get back." Qrow grinned before giving Ozpin another kiss. "It's good to have you back, Oz."


End file.
